


So Needy

by Redmont



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmont/pseuds/Redmont
Summary: Just a little fun and romance...
Relationships: Aerrow/Stork (Storm Hawks)





	So Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone other than me noticed how on Wikipedia, Aerrow and Stork’s character descriptions both mention how they’re supposedly the tallest of the group?  
> Yes? No? Maybe?  
> Oh well, this is what happens when I wander around in Wikipedia.
> 
> And...apparently, I’ve become obsessed with this ship...I’ve written three works with them in one day 😅

  
Most people probably didn’t see it, given all the slouching and cowering in fright he did, but Stork was actually taller than even Aerrow himself. And he had to admit, he sure did appreciate it, especially in times like this.

Aerrow sighed, leaning back, letting himself be pushed up against the door of his room, the normally hunched form of Stork straightening completely to tower over him, a dark look in his eyes and predatory grin on his face.

“Is that all you got, Sky Knight?” He purred.

A shiver shot straight down Aerrow’s spine and settled low in the pit of his stomach.  
Feeling mischievous, he tugged Stork’s hips against his own, nibbling on his own lip in a display he knew always got the merb’s attention.

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Wrapping his arms around the merb’s shoulders as they straightened out and revealed their true broad width, he brought one long leg and wrapped it around a narrow hip.

Taking the hint, Stork grinned, sliding one hand sensually down Aerrow’s other leg and lifted swiftly, hefting Aerrow’s weight like he weighed less than nothing.

Aerrow shuddered a deep breath, excitement and anticipation flaring in his chest as he used Stork’s grip to leverage himself up so he was looking down on the merb.

“Mm...you have no idea what your strength does to me,” Aerrow hummed, leaning in as if he’s going in for a kiss, only the bypass Stork’s lips in the last second and latching onto a pointed ear and nibbling, tugging on silver earrings, causing the merb to squeak.

Stork shivered under the attention, groaning when Aerrow bit down harder than was strictly playful, falling forward, inadvertently pressing Aerrow’s back against the door, almost crushing the Sky Knight under his considerable, yet surprising weight.

Aerrow moaned under the pressure, the position causing their groins to grind against each other deliciously.

They both panted in unison, the tension and heat building into unbearable heights.

Aerrow blindly reached to the side, searching, as Stork preceded to devour his neck.

“Gotta...mmh...open the—“

Stork realized what he was doing a second too late.

“Wait, no—“

Whoosh!

Aerrow’s hand found the button to the door, causing it to slide open in an instant.

For a comical split second, the two stood there at a thirty degree angle, frozen in shock.

Then—

THUD!

“Gah!”

They sprawled in the doorway, Aerrow winded, and Stork scrambling to get off the poor human.

“Are you—?”

Stork’s concern was cut of by guffaw of bright and unbridled laughter of the red headed leader. The merb couldn’t help but be infected by his partner’s mirth.

They laid there, giggling like a pair of school children, Aerrow’s hands still wrapped around Stork’s shoulders, the helmsman keeping himself up on one hand, the other braced on the floor by Aerrow’s head.

Eventually, the laughter died down and they just laid there, staring at each other’s dopey expressions.

“We should probably get up soon,” Stork murmured, not really hearing himself speak, too busy admiring Aerrow’s sea green eyes.

Aerrow chuckled, cupping his hands around Stork’s long neck, “Probably.”

Stork planted a quick peck on his lips before standing up. He smirked, looking down as Aerrow didn’t move from his position in the floor.

“You coming?”

Aerrow smiled, stretching his arms out.

“Carry me?”

Stork snorted, “So needy,” he bent down and swept all six feet of Sky Knight up into his arms, bridal style.

Aerrow laughed, airily, looping his arms around Stork’s broad shoulders.

“Lucky me, I’ve got you to take care of me.”

Stork shook his head, expression fond and soft, a rare look on the merb’s long face, one that only showed up in the presence of the red headed leader of the Storm Hawks.

“So, so needy.”

And with that, the door slides shut, the click of the lock echoing in the dark hallway of the Condor.


End file.
